In the proposed study the association between long-term cumulative levels of ambient air pollutants and cancer incidence in a population of non-smoking California Seventh-day Adventists will be evaluated. Specifically, the association between total suspended particulates, fine particulate matter and ozone will be evaluated in regard to their association with newly diagnosed respiratory cancer and all cancer sites combined in a population of six thousand Adventists residing in urban areas of California. Cancer incidence and mortality data are already available for the time period 1977-1982 and data on long-term cumulative levels of the ambient air pollutants are available for the period 1966-1986. The results of analysis to date indicate statistically significant elevations in cancer risk among females associated with the higher levels of TSP (1). No funding is currently available to update cancer incidence or mortality data on the cohort beyond 1983. Therefore, this application seeks funding to 1) update cancer incidence and mortality, 1983-1991, through computerized record linkage with the population-based tumor registries in California (1983-1987) and through record linkage with the California Tumor Registry 1988-1991 and the 2) ascertain cancer incidence by mail and telephone contact and by review of medical records among study members not residing in tumor registry areas and to 3) trace and contact next-of-kin of deceased study participants to obtain updated residential history information and information on occupational exposures and exposures to passive smoke and 4) to conduct an in-depth analysis of the association between long-term ambient levels of air pollution and cancer incidence taking into account potentially confounding variables such as age, sex, education, exposure to passive smoke and air-borne occupational air contaminants. Also adjustments will be made for the time spent indoors.